Finn Loses his Wallet
by callmetash
Summary: Based on a LGMH. Finn loses his wallet, and Rachel finds it. What she discovers, however, isn't money or ID, but something she never expected...


**Disclaimer: I don't own this SUPER sweet LGMH, nor do I own Glee. *sobs* **_**

* * *

**__****_

My boyfriend, Justin, lost his wallet one day.

__

I texted him good morning at 6 AM, getting a reply saying he was at my school where we were the night before, a good 20 blocks away, looking for it.

I wondered what was in it that made him so eager to find it...

I found it at my house. No money, no change. Just the first letter I had ever written him.

_~LGMH (Love Gives Me Hope)_

* * *

**Finn loses his wallet**

"Aaarrrghhhh! Where the hell is my wallet?"

Finn Hudson ran about his bedroom, searching for his little wallet that he carried around with him everywhere. "Mum!"

Carole Hudson now ran through the door, staring at her tall son, struggling to get onto the floor, frantically flapping his bed sheets.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I lost my wallet, Mum. It's really important, and I really need it back."

"Was there any money in it? Credit cards, ID? God, Finn, if you've lost it all…"

"Don't worry. There's nothing in it. Well there is something-"

"Then why do you want it back?"

"The thing inside it is really important. So, if you've seen it, can you tell me now?"

Carole sighed. "I'm sorry. I haven't seen anything."

In frustration, Finn kicked the wall. His mother was taken aback. "Don't take it out on the furniture- where were you last night?"

Finn's face lit up. "I was at Glee practice- and then I went to Rachel's place to study. I probably left it at school! Thanks Mum!"

Finn raced out of the door, barely managing to make it past the doorway. With a kiss on the cheek, Carole's son was gone.

_

* * *

_

Finn raced into the halls of McKinley High, and he was just about to make it into the music room when he heard a beautiful melody coming from inside.

__

'_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_

_Oh'_

Finn knew immediately who was singing, and his guesses were deemed correct once he peered through the window on the door.

It was Rachel Berry, probably the bossiest, arrogant and weirdly dressed girl he knew. But she was also the prettiest, most caring and genuine girl he knew- and he liked her; a lot. It was just too bad he'd dumped her, and she'd gone off and found herself a new boyfriend in Jesse St Jackass- James, he corrected himself.

He knocked on the door, and Rachel, startled, stopped singing. Finn immediately felt bad, because all he heard was silence.

"Finn," she said. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "You haven't seen my wallet around here, have you?" Finn realised he could ask Rachel if she'd seen it at her place, since he'd been there too, so added that to his question.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. Is there a lot of money in it, or something-?"

"No, nothing like that. But there's something in it which is very important to me." A rosy tint began to grow on Finn's cheeks.

Deciding not to pursue it, Rachel smiled. "If I see it, I'll let you know."

Finn felt himself looking at her as if he'd just been knocked over the head. Realising she was waiting for a response, he grinned. "Okay. Thanks, Rach. I'll see you in Spanish."

As he turned to leave, and Rachel began to pack her music sheets away, he said, "Oh, and Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"I've heard the song before, and I've got to say you singing it is probably the best I've ever heard it."

Finn left the room, grinning, as Rachel's cheeks blushed pink.

_

* * *

_

That day, Rachel went home, remembering Finn's missing wallet. She wondered why he was so eager to find his wallet- after all, he did mention that there was no money or ID in it, and she was curious as to what was so important that Finn wanted it back so desperately.

After dinner (Chinese takeout- again), doing her homework (some math and English exercises) and keeping her voice supple (mouth exercises, of course), she decided to check her room for Finn's wallet- just in case.

After five minutes of searching, she found it.

It was pretty basic and dull. It was a normal, black man wallet which seemed quite thin (hers was pink with gold stars on it, and was slightly fatter). Intrigued, Rachel began to open it…

Wait. That was wrong; she was going through Finn's _wallet_, for crying out loud!

She began debating with herself. A part of her (and it was beginning to grow bigger with every second that passed) wanted to see what was in the wallet, and the smaller, decent part of her wanted her to put it in her school bag, ready to be given to Finn at a moment's notice.

Rachel might've been a goody-two shoes, but she did have a bad streak in her somewhere. So she opened the wallet.

There was nothing in there, she noted. There wasn't even a single coin, or note, or piece of ID. She was just about to close it when…

She saw a piece of paper, slightly tucked away in the note compartment, looking as if had been hidden.

This grabbed her attention. Again, battling with herself (what if this was a note from his father? Or a suicide note, or something?) her bad side won, and she carefully unfolded it.

Her guesses were close. But it wasn't a note from his father, and to her relief, he wasn't committing suicide.

But it was a letter.

To her.

_Dear Rachel, _

_I don't know exactly how to put this in words. Obviously, I'm not as good with words as you, so I've got a dictionary and those other things with me. Oh- the other thing is called a thesaurus. Whoops._

_Since Jesse St Jackass- I mean, James- spends all his time around you, and I've barely talked to you in ages (well, excluding the time when you went to the doctors, but that didn't turn at well, didn't it?), so I decided I'd probably write it in a letter. I'm going to hide it in my wallet, so not even my mum can find it (hopefully)._

_I suppose the first thing I should say is: I'm sorry. I'm a jerk; jackass, asshole- any swear word you can think up (not that you swear). I'm a scared little boy- and everything you said was right. Are you psychic?_

_Secondly, I'd like to say I'm sorry for the du ak awkwardness I caused when I sung 'Jessie's Girl'. But I really meant everything I said; honest. And I am really and idiot for breaking up with you- I know that. Every night I wish and stuff that Jesse will break up with you (not to hurt you, of course), so we could have a second chance. Now I just read that sentence, and it sounds really mean and stupid, but I don't want to cross it out. It's what I want to happen, and I don't really like lying to you._

_I don't know what else to say, but if your wondering why I wrote it in a letter, it was because I was scared it was going to come out as word vomit or something (it still is, so that's bad), or it could be something you could keep. But anyway._

_Don't change or give up on me, Rachel. Like I've said before- I'm not this random guy you met at a music store *cough* Jesse *cough* that you can just blow off. Although I can be a total jerk sometimes, I really do care about you. Cross my heart and hope to die._

_I Ilikelilove_

Rachel had tears in her eyes as the letter came to a close. By the time she had folded the piece of paper, those tears were running all over her face.

He cared for her. A lot. He'd actually written her a letter- a _letter_!- just to get the words out, and she knew how bad he was with words.

_I don't really like lying to you._ Remembering the line, Rachel just had to read it again. Now, she was sobbing- hard. He didn't even know Jesse had broken up with her after the 'Run Joey Run'fiasco.

But the last line had made her breath hitch and her world spin. It was probably the only time where Finn's letter faltered. And she knew why, and it scared her.

He was choosing between the words 'like' and 'love'.

With that, Rachel put the letter back into it's secret hiding place, mumbled a quick "I'll be back" to her dads, and hurried to her car, wanting to get to the Hudson's home immediately.

* * *

**So... How did you like it?**

**At the end of Finn's letter, the _I likeilove _bit was actually supposed to be crossed out. However, FanFiction won't let me do that, so... yeah. When Finn calls Jesse _Jesse St Jackass_, the Jackass bit was supposed to be crossed out too, but anywho.**

**Loved it? Hated it? Just got something to say? REVIEW!**


End file.
